Serious Dare
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: A fun April Fools oneshot. Sharpay Centric. Sharpay Evans has never played an April Fools trick, so when Troy Bolton and the gang tell her too. She leaves her family speechless. Rated T for slight launguage.


**A/N Look what I found! Ha-ha an April fools fic dated the….21st November blimey it'll suck then but it IS April fools day :D Enjoy oh and the trick Shar is playing is the one I was told to play lol. I didn't tho. **

* * *

**Serious Dare**

Sharpay evens closed the door to her house slowly and quietly, carefully setting down her bag she took a deep breath and walked into her kitchen she knew what she had to do.

_Flashback_

"_Ok Sharpay you know what to do right."_

_Sharpay looked over at Troy Bolton breathing heavily in and out._

"_Yes Gabriella I know what I have to do, I just don't understand why."_

_Sharpay turned back to look at Gabriella Montez, who was desperately combing her un-tamed hair. _

"_Because Sharpay its April Fools day. Every one plays a trick on April Fools day."_

_She remarked, exasperated, she knew that Sharpay Evans was up for almost anything, so why was she so against this. She glanced around the cafeteria, the whole school had changed since the call backs, everyone now spoke to everyone and the drama club was given the prime spot were the jocks used to sit. Yes things at east high sure were different. _

"_I don't play tricks on April Fools day."_

_Sharpay said with a tone any Ice queen would be proud of. She turned to face Taylor who had her nose in a book. Sharpay just sighed and rolled her eyes before turning round to look at Troy again. His seat was empty. How strange, thought Sharpay as she scanned the cafeteria for him._

"_Looking for someone in particular?"_

_Sharpay whipped round as Troy Bolton stood beside her. Sharpay saw Gabriella's face drop; I guess that plan can wait for another day. Troy took a seat next to Gabriella who had regained her smile, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. _

"_Hey baby, Sharpay was just saying how she'd never played an April Fools trick on anyone."_

_Gabriella failed to mention, that if Troy had just stayed were he was, that wouldn't have been so true._

_Sharpay's POV_

_Arrr look at those two they look so happy. I'm glad they got together in the end it was all for the best, and thank god they broke down my ice queen pride that could've been a disaster._

"_You've never played an April fools?" _

_Troy's eyes went wide as he stared at me in shock. Seriously everyone is acting like it's the worst thing on the planet, its only April fools. Jesus. _

"_Nope never, it's no big deal Troy; I just don't think I could pull it off."_

_Gabriella chuckled, as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, arrrr they really are too cute._

"_That's it Shar, you're going to play an April fools this year. I dare you."_

_Taylor widened her eyes, like it was the most dare devilish thing she'd ever heard. Oh please, she's so animated, she's the only person in the group I haven't taken to; I can even tolerate Danforth but Taylor, eugh she makes me sick._

"_Yeah right, what exactly is in it for me? Nothing, why do you think I don't play April fools tricks, there stupid."_

"_How does 50 bucks sound?"_

"_Please Bolton I have more money, than you and Gabriella put together, I really don't think 50 bucks is going to persuade me."_

_I raised my eyebrows, in classic Ice queen style; I didn't say they had totally changed me. There's no way they could ever make me. They have nothing on me, that's the good thing about having a rich dad and a clean reputation._

"_Alright then Evans, how about I tell the school what you do after school on a Wednesday?"_

_Troy raised his eyebrow, and gave me an all too sincere smile. How did he know about that? _

"_How… did you…?"_

_He chuckled, by now everyone on the table was looking at him with interest. I can't believe him. _

"_Comes with being a family friend" he smirked "So do we have a deal?"_

"_Fine Bolton."_

_Troy immediately called everyone in to a huddle, I heard snippets of what they were saying "tell Mrs Darbus she had an affair with her husband." "No make her tell Zeke she loves him" "Get her to tell Ryan she wants him" EW these ideas are getting sicker by the minute, I tune out and finish my fries. By the time I'm finished the gang is facing me with a huge smile on there faces. _

"_Alright Montez spit it out."_

_Gabriela looked at me, that look of sincerity and sweetness on her face, this means it's going to be good. The entire group look like they've come straight out of a Disney movie, happy smiles and grins._

"_When you go home today, you have to tell your mum, your pregnant and that your not sure who the father is; but you're 99 sure it's Ryan's but it could be Zeke's or Chad's and you have to keep it up ALL day, until 12.00 tonight."_

"_WAIT WHY ME!"_

_Chad coursed uttering the first word of the hour, bits of hamburger still in the process of being chewed. That boy is disgusting._

_End flashback_

Still Sharpay's POV

Shaking slightly I walked over to the island, gingerly picking up the smoothie that lay beside me. Cranberry; my favourite mum always made me a smoothie for when I got home from school. Glancing up at the clock on the wall; 4:40 okay so that's about 5 hours before I can safely escape to my room.

"Hi sweetie, how was school."

I looked up at her; her sky blue eyes reflecting my own. I smiled sub consciously plaiting and un-plaiting my soft golden hair.

"Um, yeah it was great; listen there's something I need to uh tell you"

Oh god, oh god, damn Troy Bolton and his huge nose. I dropped my hair letting it fall gracefully around my shoulder's framing my face.

"Shoot. Oh by the way; where's Ryan? Dad wants to take him to dance tonight"

Breathing in deeply I opened my mouth, knowing for the next 8 hours my life would be a living hell.

"Oh…er he went out; he didn't want to be here when I told you."

"Tell me what sweetheart?"

I gazed up at my mum; confusion beginning to show on her face. She moved over to the kitchen taking the now empty smoothie glasses with her. My eyes focused on the sink; my eyes never leaving as soap suds began to lather in front of me almost a metaphor for my life. I took a shaky breath; hands clammy and moist.

"I'm Pregnant"

I winced as glass shattered around the kitchen floor. I kept my eyes focused on the floor admiring the dirt on the end of my heels. I began breathing heavily trying to gain the courage to look at her. Lifting my head slowly I paused; she stood by the sink her hand still slightly ajar from when she had dropped the glass, he eyes wide and fearful.

"Mu-mum?"

She blinked looking at me, still in shock. I blinked my light blue eyes reflecting her emotion. I couldn't believe they made me do this; this is child cruelty I swear.

"Whose is it?"

She asked her voice no louder than a whisper as she looked me dead in the eye tears brimming silently in her coloured orbs. I wasn't sure if I should say it, I mean can you imagine the amount of trouble Ryan will get into? I looked up at the clock 5:00 that isn't long, Ryan won't even be home until 7.

"I'm not really sure it could be Chad's but I'm surer that it's…"

Her head shot up as she looked at me expectantly, dreading the answer almost as much as I was.

"That it's who's?"

A tear rolled down my cheek, fake of course but I had to do this right. I felt my hand clam up and sweat drip of the tip of my nose, as I spoke my voice barley carrying its way across the room.

"Ryan's"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6:30

I looked up from the sofa, eyeing in the cream carpet and sighing, I remembered the last 1 hour and a half with my mother, and 1 hour and a half I'd rather forget.

_Flashback_

"_RYAN! RYAN IS YOUR BROTHER! YOU…YOU…YOU…THERE ARE NO WORDS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BABIES POP OUT DEFORMED AND OH GOSH OUR REPUTATION YOU SELFISH BRATS HAVE RUINED IT ALL"_

_I really hope she doesn't mean this, it wasn't my fault I've never even slept with Ryan that's just eughhh, and deformed babies? Seriously what was she on about? I don't think I've ever seen mum so mad, I didn't know she had a temper like that._

"_HOW CAN I SHOW MY FACE AT THE GIRL'S NIGHT TOMMOROW?! WHAT WILL THEY THINK?"_

_Oh this is horrible just horrible, it's like my worst nightmare come to life. I disappointed my mum and have possibly killed Ryan at the same time. I watched her storm into the living room, her screaming still ringing into the kitchen reverberating around the clean white walls. Sighing I placed my head on the desk dreading the moments until Ryan got home._

_End Flashback_

I watched as she sat with her stone face, her eyes hardly moving as she glared at the T.V screen not daring to look in my direction. She was that ashamed of me but then again I did 'sleep' with my brother.

"I-It might be Chad's"

I looked at her, her eyebrow beginning to twitch as he deep blue pools filled slowly with tears one edging to the edge before delicately slipping over her eyelid.

"That's not the point Sharpay; it's bad enough you don't know whose it is but to have Ryan as the father! I am so angry right now Sharpay it's…it's sickening"

Glancing down at the carpet once again I focused on the grape juice stain that collected on the cream carpet my mind screaming only 4 words. I hate Troy Bolton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7.10

My god what is taking them so long? I can't take this silence much longer im close to just spilling it was all a lie. The keys turn in the lock as I feel the hairs on my neck snap to attention the slow almost torturing sound of the brass key slowly twisting the lock of our home, echoing throughout the silent house.

"I'm home"

Ryan's voice rang neatly into the room, making my body shake and my heart stop. He sauntered to the living room a grin on his face and a dreamy look passing his eyes. He'd been with Kelsi figures.

"What is it?"

He glanced at me, his deep green eyes talking to me. I shook my head slowly, not now he has to find out this on his own. He gave me a nod of understanding before walking to the sofa sitting down and gently placing his hand atop mine, I shrugged it off instantly well away of the fire burning inside my mother's eyes.

"I assume you know Sharpay's pregnant"

Ryan looked at me his eyes widening in shock.

"You're what? Shar you never told me this!"

He turned to mother, frowning as he saw her eyes dig into his soul, searching him out like lion stalking there prey.

"I hear you're the father"

This time Ryan paled, I don't think I'd ever seen anyone go that colour before. He was making it so much worse, now we look guilty well until he burst into fits of laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11.58

I lay in my bed staring up at my wall wincing slightly from the bruise displayed proudly across my cheek

_Flashback_

"_Simon she's pregnant. With our son's baby"_

_My dad's face fell, his face distorting into a look of fury; his eyes widening as they began to redden, his nostrils flaring widely. I felt like screaming 'IT'S A DARE' at the top of my lungs, the pamphlet from the family planning centre still clasped in my hand. This day kept getting worse and worse first a talk with 'Dr Jennings' about the danger of pregnancy and incest, while my mother cried into her can of coke, 3 mars bars collected in one hand each with a large chuck missing. (A/n Think Shar's mum is like Amanda in Ugly Betty if it helps) Now I return home to Satan's lair, a suicidal mother; a confused and angered brother, and a lobster faced father, this day really was going quite well. _

"_She's WHAT?!"_

_I winced under his shout as spit flew from his mouth like roadrunner charging through the desert. He towered above me, blood vessels bulging under strain as I watched a hand fly from his side, capturing my face a stinging sensation ripping through my body as I felt my knees buckle in surprise. Ryan ran to me grabbing me and holding me close before looking to father._

"_You'll hurt the baby"_

_Father's eyes carried murder as he looked down at Ryan._

"_You want it!"_

_Ryan shook his head in disagreement. _

"_It's not mine; I don't know what's wrong with Shar but im telling you I have NEVER touched her in my life"_

_Mother laughed cynically, a large slice of chocolate cake wedged between her fingers. I sighed out as I heard the clock chime 9pm; this was going to be an awfully long night._

_End Flashback_

I heard the door to my room open slowlyas my mother poked her head around my door, cream smeared to her upper lip. I managed a weak smile as she sat on my bed reaching out slowly before taking my hand.

"Listen Sharpay, your going to have a paternity test, but I want you to know whatever it is I'll be there for you, and if need be Ryan, you're both my children and I love you to pieces but don't think this doesn't mean im not upset, I am so disappointed in you two"

I felt a tear leek from my eyes, real this time; knowing that she cared about us deep down touched me. I felt the slight urge to laugh but held it in as she kissed my forehead lightly a sad smile crossing her lips.

"Goodnight baby"

She stroked my hand gently before getting up to leave my room; I turned to my alarm clock, the bright green LCD lights flashing in my head.

"Mum?"

She turned her eyes tired and worn. Wow this was a tough day for her.

"Yes?"

"April Fools"

* * *

**A/n Well I edited it slightly but basically left it, it was funny while reading remembering how much Shar's mum reminds me of Amanda from ugly betty LOL well for being written as long ago as it was it wasn't bad but feedback please guys/ Happy April Fools day :D Any of you play any tricks:D I feel like a rude girl today :D I smoked yesterday for the first time yh here's a hint. DON'T lol it wasn't that appetising. And guess what….I SEE WICKED IN 30 DAYS!! Adam Garcia drool **


End file.
